


[Collage] Королева

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Спецквест 2021 [5]
Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Snowpiercer Fusion, Alternate Universe – Horror, Angst, Blood, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Illustrations, Light Horror, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Single work, Snowpiercer AU – Freeform, Violence, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Она – королева всего в этом поезде.
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Спецквест 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197188
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Kings 2021: Спецквест 2021





	[Collage] Королева

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Поезд судного дня](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582844) by [WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021). 



> Иллюстрация к фику [«Поезд судного дня»](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_rnc21_texts/works/29582844).  
> Разрешение автора получено.
> 
> Исходные материалы: кадры сериала из открытых источников, а также изображения, находящиеся в свободном доступе в сети Интернет.

[](https://imgbox.com/ndIrMa46)


End file.
